Equestria Girls - Un libro peligroso
by LucianoLenz
Summary: Esta historia es un remake de un viejo fanfic de 2 partes escrito por mi "yo" de 2015 y ahora yo he venido a reescribirla y mejorarla :) Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y las chicas fueron a disfrutar de un hermoso día en la playa, hasta que se encuentran con un chico que perdió todo sus recuerdos, no sabe de donde viene ni cual es su nombre y pronto lo descubrirán.
1. Capítulo 1 - El chico sin recuerdos

Este fanfiction es un recomienzo de mi fanfic de 2 partes, mi Fc vuelve a ser el que empuja la historia y junto a las chicas vencerán a un gran villano y...¿que quiero decir con un recomienzo? o mejor dicho un inicio de cero; ¿que gracia tiene te preguntaras si ya has leído y sabes lo que sucederá?

Todo eso fue cosa del mi yo de 2015 y ahora "yo" del año 2018 vengo con una vision diferente de comoescribir una historia ya que con el tiempo uno crece, experimenta y aprende de sus errores del pasado y busca mejorarlos.

Hoy...reharé mi viejo fanfiction...¿que cambiará?

Muchas cosas cambiaran...la historia madura, se construye mejor e ira tomando una forma mas consistente y lógica, nuevas amistades se unen a esta aventura, el drama se mejora y sus personajes tambien.

¿te he logrado convencer de que leas esta misma historia mejor contada? Si asi fue...adelante.

 **Capítulo 1 - El chico sin recuerdos**

Ya se acercaba la última semana de las vacaciones de verano, es increíble que trabajar en verano hace imposible pisar la playa, en todo este verano hemos ido solo cinco veces y con mucha suerte todas estábamos libres para poder charlar, tomar sol y nadar. Hoy estamos a miércoles y solo seremos Rainbow Dash, Applejack y yo las que iremos a relajarnos a la playa y chapotear en el agua, Rainbow Dash tuvo la fantástica idea de ir temprano y asi poder elegir un buen lugar en el que tomar sol. Espero me cuentes como va todo por Equestria.

Atn. Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset se encontraba en la parada de autobús a la espera de Rainbow y Applejack , en primer lugar llegaba Rainbow Dash que cargaba una mochila que con verla, se notaba que traía todo lo necesario para pasar un día en la playa: raquetas pelotas, snacks y toallas.

Sunset: ¡wow! vienes bien preparada - dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Rainbow Dash: estamos a una semana de terminar las vacaciones, quiero que este día sea de lo mejor - dijo con mucho orgullo.

Sunset: pues ahora a esperar a Applejack.

Rainbow: ¡allí viene! - señalando detrás de Sunset.

Applejack: ¡Buenos días

Luego de unos minutos de charla, llegaba el autobús que las llevaría directamente a la playa, rumbo a esta las chicas seguían charlado de sus empleos y cosas graciosas que sucedían durante el día, al llegar a la playa, Rainbow Dash bajo a supervelocidad del autobús a tomar el lugar en el que se suele sentar, un lugar donde justo una palmera le da sombra y esta cerca de su puesto de comida preferido.

Applejack: es relajante ver la playa totalmente vacía, todo lo contrario a cuando esta a tope de gente y hay que hacer zigzag para llegar al mar o a los puestos de comida.

Rainbow: ¡ya quiero nadar! ¿les parece una carrerita al mar? - Rainbow soltó una carcajada y al voltear vio como las chicas la veían de forma despectiva - ...¡ve-venga chicas! que es una broma.

Applejack: bueno, ¡a chapotear!

Sunset: ¡Esperad! ¿veis eso? - exclamó Sunset y a la vez señalando con el dedo. A unos metros se divisaba a una persona que yacía acostada en la orilla del mar, Rainbow fue a toda velocidad y exclamó: ¡venid! !parece que esta inconsciente¡

Sunset y Applejack fueron rápidamente a sacar de la orilla al muchacho, luego, Applejack tomo la mano y revisó su pulso, suspiro aliviada de que su corazón latía con normalidad.  
Mientras tanto Rainbow Dash llamaba a una ambulancia.

Una vez llegó y se llevaron al chico, las chicas trataron de continuar su día de playa con total normalidad. Al día siguiente Sunset llamo a Rainbow y Applejack durante su tiempo de descanso del trabajo, y les contó que pensaba ir al hospital y preguntar si el chico se encontraba bien.

Rainbow: seguro esta bien y volvió a su casa, no era muy grave lo que tenia ¿verdad?

Applejack: no, yo revise su pulso y era lo normal, no vi que tuviera moretones o heridas graves. Si te quieres sentir aliviada ve, te acompañaría pero ya sabes que mi trabajo da mucho que hacer.

Sunset: lo entiendo completamente, gracias chicas os llamó luego.

Sin más que decir Sunset se puso en marcha al hospital, se sentiría mas aliviada al saber que aquel chico volvió sano y salvo a su hogar. Al llegar la recepcionista le contó que recién en la madrugada había recuperado la consciencia y se encontraba en observación, amablemente Sunset le pidió el piso y la habitación en la cual se alojaba y se dirigió allí. El chico se encontraba en la pose mas cliché en los hospitales, sentado y mirando hacia la ventana, Sunset golpeó haciendo voltear al chico, este la miraba de manera inexpresiva y algo intrigado.

Chico: ¿eres mi hermana o algún conocido?

Sunset guardo silencio por unos segundos mirándolo muy sorprendida, esa pregunta la dejo muda creando un silencio incomodo.

Sunset: no soy...la que te encontró inconsciente en la playa, estaba con unas amiga cuando mire hacia un lado y estabas tú ahí tirado - dijo medio tartamuda y aun sorprendida por la pregunta.

El chico soltó un muy seco "ah" y bajo la mirada, Sunset no sabía donde meterse ni que decir al respecto, se tomo unos segundos para respirar y pensar que decir pero fue interrumpida por el chico antes de poder decirlo.

Chico: me pregunto... ¿que estaba haciendo en el mar?

Sunset: no me digas que...tienes amnesia - Sunset sintió un dolor al decir "amnesia" y es obvio que no es algo bonito de decir, no saber quien eres es algo que empezó a aterrarla al encontrase en una situación asi.

Chico: pues si, no se nada...ni se que esta pasando, los doctores dicen que es un tipo de amnesia con la que jamás se toparon, hasta por unos momentos olvide como caminar.

Sunset: eso es horrible...cuanto lo siento - dijo aun mas adolorida.

Chico: no lo sientas, no es tu culpa...¡¿o si?! - exclamo de manera burlona.

Sunset: ¡¿que?! ¡no! - dijo mientras se reía y se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Chico: ¿mejor? veía que me mirabas con mucha pena.

Sunset: no me imagino lo horrible que es que no recuerdes nada.

Chico: supuestamente iré recordando de a poco.

Sunset: espero que asi sea, bueno me tengo que marchar ya, recuperate pronto.

Una vez se despidió, Sunset volvió a su casa. No pudo evitar pensar por momentos en aquel chico, le carcomía la cabeza el asunto de la amnesia y hasta le costó pegar ojo en la noche.

Al día siguiente y luego de terminar su turno en el trabajo se dirigió a casa de Twilight.  
Le contó todo sobre lo sucedido ayer y Twilight también quedo extrañada de que haya olvidado como caminar, se levanto de su asiento y agarro sus libros sobre el tema pero, no encontró nada al respecto.

Twilight: como pensé, su tipo de amnesia no entra en lo usual, una amnesia retrógrada hace incapaz recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral, y tampoco entra en las causas orgánica o funcional. En si el no recuerda NADA, ni quien es el, su familia, amigos, niñez, su nombre o de donde es, y es imposible que olvide como caminar.

Sunset: ¿Que clase de amnesia es entonces? quizas es una que aún no se ha descubierto.

Twilight: entonces iremos ahora a verle y yo misma daré mi diagnosticó.

Sunset: ¿en serio?

Twilight: ¿que podemos perder?

Sunset y Twilight se dirigieron al hospital para charlar con el muchacho, al llegar, el reacciono de manera sorpresiva por ver a Sunset otra vez.

Twilight: Hola. un gusto en conocerte, me llamo Twilight Sparkle

Chico: un gusto, te diría mi nombre si lo supiera. Me alegro de volver a verte Sunset.

Sunset: igual a ti - Sonrió cálidamente.

Twilight: me intrigó tu caso y quisiera saber si es cierto que eres incapaz de recordar nada.

Chico: es cierto, hoy estuve como 3 veces en una habitación con un cacharro, ¿como era? encefalo...

Twilight: encefalogramas, una máquina en la que registran la actividad de tu cerebro, y siendo el tercero en el día es bastante claro que no hallan el problema. Si mal no recuerdo te hallaron en la orilla del mar, ¿no?

Chico: si

Twilight: ¿ibas en alguna clase de barco?

Chico: supongo, no tengo idea... - dijo con desánimo.

Sunset agacho la mirada pensando en algo que podría hacer, se tomo unos segundo y al mirar sus manos exclamo: "¡Ya lo tengo!" - dijo en voz alta haciendo sobresaltar a Twilight y al muchacho.

Twilight: ¡que estamos en un hospital mujer! - exclamó en voz baja.

Sunset: perdón pero es que recién me calló la ficha. se que esto es extraño y repentino pero podrías darme tu mano.

Chico: seguro... - dijo con poca seguridad.

Sunset tomo la mano del chico, respiro profundo y entro en trance para hallar alguna pista sobre su nombre o familia. El recuerdo en la playa, el chico se escuchaba agitado, exhausto, se arrastraba por la arena casi gateando, fue asi por un minuto entero, finalmente se ve como se recuesta en la arena exhausto, la mirada se elevaba al cielo, uno lleno de estrellas... y finalmente acaba cerrando los ojos.

Sunset soltó la mano del chico, estaba confundida, aquellos recuerdos eran extraños y confusos, no eran lo que esperaba.

Chico: ¿que fue todo eso? - dijo algo asustado.

Sunset: ¿nos das un momento? Twilight, acompáñame.

Twilight: ¿que sucedió?

Sunset: fue raro, no era lo que esperaba.

Twilight: ¿que viste entonces?

Sunset: primero vi un bosque y una cueva que daba miedo, el estaba saliendo de ahí.

Twilight: ¿de una cueva?

Sunset: luego el recuerdo pasaba a la playa en la cual lo encontramos., fue muy raro.

Twilight: ¿no piensas preguntarle?

Sunset: no creo que sea correcto, sentiría como que lo acusamos de algo malo. Volvamos mañana, pensemos en algo mejor.

Sunset y Twilight se despidieron y se marcharon hacia sus casas, durante todo el trayecto no soltaron nada sobre el tema, solo tenían unos recuerdos aleatorios que no daban pistas alguna acerca de quien era el chico, sus amigos o familiares.

A la mañana siguiente y después de terminar su turno en el trabajo, Sunset se dirigió al hospital , al llegar a la planta donde se encontraba su cuarto vio que el miraba hacia hacia los pasillos, como si estuviera esperando a que ella pasara por allí. Sunset saludo con una gran sonrisa a la que el respondió con otra sonrisa.

Chico: tengo buenas noticias - lanzo otra sonrisa radiante

Sunset: ¿y que es?

Chico: me llamo Brave, es un gusto otra vez Sunset.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2 - Brave Soul

**Capítulo 2 - Brave Soul**

Bravery Soul, asi dijo que era su nombre completo, aunque prefería que lo llamase solamente Brave. Su nombre lo eligió su padre, a pesar de ello no le es posible recordar como es su rostro y tampoco el de su madre.

Sunset preguntó como es que recordó su nombre, Brave contó que fue gracias a un niño que vino junto con padres a visitar a su abuelo, este se encontraba en la habitación contigua y el pequeño comenzó a recorrer las distintas habitaciones que se hallaban en la planta, hasta acabar en la que Brave se encontraba. El pequeño saludo amablemente y contó que había venido a ver a su abuelo que estaba; "muy malito" asi dijo el pequeño, con el llevada dos espadas de plástico, el pequeño contó que en su casa tenia otras espadas con formas y tamaños diferentes, acto seguido el pequeño le presto una de sus espadas para jugar mientras esperaba a sus papas, fue en ese entonces que vino a el recuerdo de su nombre y asociado a este un dibujo que había hecho luego de que el pequeño se : ¿y esto? - dijo con mucha curiosidad.

Brave: No se lo que es o lo que significa, pero ha de estar relacionado conmigo de alguna forma...dos espadas cruzada y en sus extremos un lazo rojo pasa por delante de ellas.

Sunset: vaya...pues me alegro de que te vayas recuperando. - Sonrió felizmente.

Brave: si, ahora solo espero recordar a mi familia.

Sunset jamás se había percatado de que en los cuatro días que lleva en el hospital, ningún familiar viniera a verle; ¿acaso no tiene familia? ¿acaso viven muy lejos y no están enterados de lo que le pasa a su hijo? Sunset no olvido aquellos recuerdos que vio cuando uso sus poderes, pensó que si trataba una vez más, en los recuerdos que recupero conseguiría ver algo más pero no quiso asustarlo, Sunset se despidió de él y volvió a su casa.

Ya era Domingo y solo quedaban dos días para finalizar las vacaciones de verano. Las chicas tenían el día libre y se reunían en Sugarcube Corner, las chicas podian ver que Sunset andaba con pocos ánimos.

Rarity: querida, cuéntanos que te sucede.

Applejack: podemos ver que no te siente muy bien, se abierta con nosotras.

Sunset decidió contarles sobre el tema y no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía porque se metía en tal embrollo por ese chico al fin y al cabo no lo conoce, surgió el casual de que estaban allí para socorrerlo y llevarlo a un hospital. Fluttershy estaba dispuesta a acompañarle la próxima vez fuera al hospital y las demás se unieron al plan de Fluttershy .

Al día siguiente y acompañada de sus amigas fue a ver a Brave. Sunset le presento sus amigas y conversaron unas cuantas horas antes de ir al punto. Sunset miro a Brave seriamente y le contó lo que había tratado de hacer la otra vez y Brave miró con incredulidad a Sunset; ¿poderes? ¿magia? era obvio que para él todo eso parecía una especie de broma, una a una fueron mostrando frente a Brave lo que podía hacer excepto Pinkie quien fue detenida en el instante.

Sunset tomo la manos de Brave y se concentró, el silencio se adueño de la habitación, todos miraron a Sunset con intriga esperando una respuesta pero no logró nada, su poder no reaccionaba, una gran frustración invadió su cuerpo y bajando la mirada soltó las manos de Brave.

Brave: Sunset, no te deprimas lo intentaste y es lo que cuenta. Me ayudas apesar de no conocerme y aún me pregunto porque.

Sunset: Brave...yo lo siento, quería ayudarte y no logre nada...

Brave: oye...¿quieres un abrazo para sentirte mejor?

Sunset: ¿que?

Brave: un abrazo es lo mejor para reconfortar a alguien - dijo mientras extendía sus brazos esperando una respuesta.

Luego del abrazo reconfortante las chicas se despidieron de Brave, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, Brave se acercó a la ventana y lo contempló un buen rato, recordó que solía ver junto a su madre los mejores atardeceres que se podían verse, esos colores cálidos que dejaban a uno asombrado, tristemente seguía sin poder recordar su rostro, su casa, donde se hallaba aquel lugar.

El último día de vacaciones había llegado, las chicas se reunieron en el parque para una día de campo, disfrutar del sol y actividades para pasar el mejor y último día de vacaciones.

Rainbow: ¿ y bien? ¿empezamos con los quemados?

Sunset: aun ni os hemos sentado a comer algo ¿tanta prisa llevas?

Rainbow: !quiero aprovechar el último día de vacaciones por lo alto!

Twilight: ¿esta vez vencerá el equipo de Fluttershy? ¿o saldrá victorioso por novena vez el equipo de Rainbow? - dijo con voz de presentadora.

Fluttershy: espero ganar esta vez y verás que lanzare la pelota más rápido.

Rainbow: espero que sea mas allá de los 20 centímetros.

Al terminar de merendar el partido de quemados daba inicio, el equipo de Fluttershy logró romper la racha de vitorias de Rainbow, las chicas alzaron a Fluttershy vitoreandola, logró eliminar a Rainbow Dash en un momento de distracción. El resto de la tarde fue nada mas que charla sobre sus metas en la vida, estaban solo dos años de terminar la secundaria y de allí daría inicio la universidad, todas excepto Sunset tenían definida su meta en la vida, Sunset llevaba mucho viviendo en el mundo humano pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza a que se dedicaría, elegir una carrera era algo muy importante; Fluttershy trabajaría de veterinaria, Rarity abriría una boutique, en Francia de serle posible, Applejack,el negocio familiar, Pinkie de pastelera profesional y Rainbow soñaba con participar en las olimpiadas y Sunset jamas pensó que hacer, para ella se veía muy lejano aún el estudiar algo.

Sunset: yo quizás...no lo se, vuelva a Equestria.

Rarity: ¿no te veremos otra vez?

Sunset: ¡¿que?! n-no, no sean ridículas, es obvio que vendré a visitaros.

Fluttershy: no queremos que tu decisión influya en que no queremos perderte, te vayas o no...te recordaremos y jamás te olvidaremos.

Rarity: es cierto, nuestra amistad dura para siempre.

Sunset: lo pensare - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Las clases comenzaron, todos todos los estudiantes se reunían en la sala de educación física, en la que se daría apertura al nuevo ciclo escolar, recibir sus clases y las materias que tendrían según el curso, luego de terminar con los anuncios cada estudiante se dirigía a su salón para comenzar las clases.

Sunset: bueno, un nuevo ciclo escolar comienza

Rainbow Dash: ya comienzo a contar los días para las vacaciones - dijo depresiva.

Sunset: vamos, no exageres.

Profesora: ¡buenos días alumnos!

Todos: ¡Buenos días profesora!

Profesora: espero hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones y hayan escrito un resumen de lo que hicieron en todo el verano, las mejores experiencias y a donde viajaron.

Sunset: digamos que muchos casi no fuimos a ninguna parte

Rainbow: resumen...solo trabaje y fui pise la playa solo 5 veces.

Fluttershy: pobrecilla...

Profesora: bueno, es hora de presentarles a un nuevo alumno, pasa y preséntate.

Sunset: ¡¿que de...?!

Brave: Es un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Bravery Soul pero llámenme Brave.

Continuara...


End file.
